


I could see, you home with me

by pixelinfandom



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelinfandom/pseuds/pixelinfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wonders if he should write it on the calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could see, you home with me

**Author's Note:**

> For my [h50_50](http://community.livejournal.com/h50_50/) prompt table: Sensitive.  
> Beta by the darling [queenklu](http://queenklu.livejournal.com/) who made this better and told me nice things, because she's awesome like that. Any other mistakes are mine.
> 
> HAH, I wrote porn!

The first thing that Danny realizes is that Steve is still in bed--awake, clicking away on his laptop, but still in bed. Danny wonders if he should write it on the calendar: Steve - in bed after ass o'clock in the morning. The second thing he notices is that Steve is petting him, running his fingers through Danny’s hair, scratching his scalp, and it feels pretty awesome actually, but petting all the same. “This does not mean I have been domesticated,” Danny half--mumbles into his pillow.

Steve makes a noncommittal noise, still scrolling, still petting, so Danny dozes in the sunshine pouring through the blinds. Three days after the perp, too much coffee, too little sleep, one memorable hand-job in a supply closet, he’s too old for all of it, he deserves the sleep. Steve is clearly Superman with a not very mild mannered alter-ego if he’s actually functioning.

Steve massages the back of his head and his neck with one hand, and Danny can’t restrain the pleased noise he makes. Steve is grinning, and it’s that smug self--satisfied grin, Danny just knows it, knows it by smell or something. “You make me food, pancakes, you bitch about clothes on the floor, you are clearly the domesticated one here.”

“I’m a thoughtful host, and you are a slob. How do you translate that to domesticated?” Steve says. He closes the computer, puts it off somewhere and slides down to look at Danny. “Good morning, too.” he says, looking pleased with the world.

Danny keeps waiting for the awkward to kick in. This isn’t really how they are, usually. They don’t do this morning after thing, and this isn’t even much of a morning after either. They’d both been exhausted, Steve had driven back to his place, Danny couldn’t muster the energy to complain, and Steve has a better bed anyway. Usually is hot and dirty and fast and Danny going home. So now he has a wide awake Steve, and he doesn't really know what to do with that.

“Morning,” Danny offers and yawns. Steve stretches out along his side, just watching him quietly.

“Planning to spend all day in bed?” Steve runs his hand through Danny’s hair again, more of an affectionate gesture than anything.

“Mmmmm, depends.” Danny rolls over onto his back, stretching.

“Pretty sure I heard your boss say that you had the day off.” Steve grins.

“Did he now? He’s kind of a hardass, that doesn’t sound like him.” Danny settles back into the bed, reluctant to move.

“It’s probably a bribe.” Steve says. “Not sure if it’s for paperwork or sexual favors.”

“He’d probably get further if he tried to exchange the sexual favors for the paperwork, or vice versa or something.” Danny yawns again, “Somebody deserves something for all that in triplicate and wrangling that printer.”

“So you’d do paperwork for sexual favors?” Steve has the more sinister version of a grin going.

“Nope, you totally heard that wrong, too much seawater on the brain or something.”

“Hmmm, well, I guess it deserves a bit of investigation.” Steve leans over, scraping his tongue and teeth over Danny’s nipple. It’s like a nice little hotwire to his cock, which takes definite notice of the proceedings.

“Mmmm, you play dirty,” Danny grumbles then gasps as Steve worries his nipple, taking his damned time for once.

“Fairly sure you’ve tried to make that argument before and failed.” Steve says, tangling his hand in Danny’s hair and pulling him in for a slow kiss. It’s easy in a way they aren’t usually, slow, thoughtful and still Danny’s toes are curling. “I’m starting to think you like it when I play dirty.” Steve’s voice goes low and it lands square in Danny’s gut, rolling up and down his spine.

“I was stating fact,” Danny says, slowly. “You can interpret complaint if it makes you feel better.” Steve nibbles at his collar bone, hand sliding up his thigh. “And now you’re teasing, which is fact and I might be complaining about, in the next ten minutes. Depending.”

“You talk a lot.” Steve actually bites his chest, somehow, and sucks a mark into the skin.

Danny gasps, it’s not usually his thing, but it feels good, zipping along his nerve endings, even as Steve’s teeth leave red marks. Steve catches Danny beneath him, grinning and all Danny can do is arch up as Steve runs his tongue from his collar bone down past his belly-button to suck on a patch of skin just below that. Danny had never thought it could be that hot. “Oh, shit, and still with the teasing.”

“You think this is teasing?” Steve says, wrapping his hand around the base of Danny’s cock and then just holding it, the fucker.

“Yes, definitely,” Danny says and does not whine in the back of his throat, arching and trying to get some leverage for some friction.

“Huh,” is all Steve says, and the gleam in his eye does not at all bode well for Danny. Steve licks his lips and just slides his mouth down over Danny’s cock, which is just fucking awesome hot and wet and perfect and Danny can’t hold in the low groan.

Steve works him for a few short seconds and Danny is just getting into it when Steve wraps his hands around Danny’s hips and holds him down, pulling up off of his cock with a truly obscene pop. “God, that should be illegal.” Danny mutters, closing his eyes against the sight of Steve licking his cock. “Not that it’d make much difference to you.” Steve sucks lightly on the head which he knows drives Danny nuts, but Steve is holding him down so he can’t thrust up like he really really wants.

Then Steve’s mouth is gone, and Danny’s eyes fly open. “I respect the law!” Steve is fucking indignant, his lips are red from Danny’s cock and he’s looking like somebody kicked his puppy.

“Oh my god, you are not even -- right now -- you, shit. Ok, sorry. I’m sorry.” Danny says and Steve pouts a little, he fucking pouts. Danny can’t believe this is his life. “Seriously. Please? I’m sorry.”

Steve gets that wicked little grin and goes back down on him, sliding all the way down until Danny can feel the back of his throat. Jesus. He slides back up, slow so Danny can watch him before setting a fast rhythm that has Danny making incoherent noises inside of ten seconds. Steve is so fucking good at this, working him just so. Danny watches him until he can’t watch any more, closing his eyes, trying his best to arch into that hot wet mouth before he shoots down Steve’s throat.

Steve’s got his hand stripping his own cock before Danny’s got enough brain cells together to figure out what’s going on, forehead pressed against Danny’s hip.

“Uh uh, c’mere.” Danny flips him over, sliding down so he can tangle his fingers with Steve’s and pressing their mouths together in a desperate kiss. Their mouths slide together, messy and hungry and Steve’s making these noises in his chest. Danny nips down the side of Steve’s neck. “C’mon, babe, c’mon.” They work together and soon enough Steve is moaning low and coming all over their hands.

Danny kisses him again, slow and easy, until Steve’s a sprawling mess beneath him. Danny slides off to the side, one arm over Steve’s chest and they both lay there cooling down. “No complaints then?” Steve says.

“What?” Danny doesn't have enough brain cells for this. “Do I look like I’m complaining?”

“You’re welcome.” Steve says, smug again, that bastard. Danny would hate him if he had the energy for it. “Pancakes?” Steve says.

“You are not human.” Danny says, reaching for a pillow.


End file.
